Alejándome de ti
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Demasiadas horas, días y noches. La decisión estaba tomada. Regina se alejaría de lo que jamás fue su destino visible, huiría dejándola atrás. El amor es sacrificio y aunque le había costado mucho tiempo asimilarlo, estaba lista para afrontarlo. Snow/Queen. Mary Margaret/Regina


**Descargo:** Los personajes de Once upon a time no son míos, por desgracia. Ninguno me pertenece. Esta historia no se puede vender, copiar ni reproducir y mucho menos sacar rédito económico.

 **Advertencia:** Dos mujeres declarándose amor. No es incesto ya que no llevan la misma sangre, pero no dejan de ser madrastra/hijastra. Si no te agrada la temática, puedes buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos.

 **Dicho esto, a leer.**

Alejándome de ti

—¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó Mary Margaret, tratando de controlar la avalancha de sentimientos.

—Desde que comencé a perseguirte…no lo sé—contestó haciendo tamborilear sus dedos en el descanso del banco de madera que habían ocupado unos minutos antes.

—Cuando cumplí diecisiete, lo recuerdo bien—musitó con angustia, reviviendo la noche que tuvo que huir de su palacio como una delincuente—.¿Me estás diciendo que me perseguiste hasta el cansancio que destruiste prácticamente todo el reino, convertiste mi vida en un calvario, sin contar que me separaste de mi familia…por amor?—inquirió con sus cejas fruncidas.

 _¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era eso lo que le estaba tratando de decir?_

—No me malentiendas…te odié con todo mi ser—se apresuro a decir, manteniendo sus ojos en el lago sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Daniel—dijo con un suspiro—. Sé que no puedo borrar todo el daño que te he causado, pero era una niña, Regina. Una niña que no conocía el significado de la maldad, que actuó pensando en tu felicidad—explicó, como siempre lo hacía.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—repitió, culpable—. Cuando mi juicio por fin se había aclarado. Cuando había logrado…bueno, más o menos, —reconoció, levantando sus cejas— reconocer mis verdaderos motivos, te odié nuevamente y con desbordada intensidad—siguió a la carrera.

Si no lo decía de una vez, no lo haría…no habría una segunda oportunidad.

—Cuando conocí a David—aventuró pensando en voz alta y mordiéndose el labio interior.

—No, cuando decidiste casarte con él—corrigió, mirándola por un momento de reojo—. No fue hasta ese momento que caí en la cuenta de que jamás ...tú sabes—simplificó.

—Yo…yo…

—¡Escúchame, Blanca!—pidió girándose para, por fin, armarse de valor y observarla directamente a los ojos. Hacía años que no pronunciaba su nombre, y por un momento tuvo que serenarse para no abandonar ese banco y dar por terminada la conversación —. No decidí sincerarme contigo para que me des explicaciones. No las necesito, siempre me quedó claro cuál era el lugar que me correspondía.

—Pero…no lo entiendo, ¿por qué ahora?—quiso saber con el pecho adolorido y encogiéndose en sí misma.

—Estoy cansada—confesó por primera vez—. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Sé que hice de tu vida una pesadilla, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar cómo fue la mía todos estos años?—se desahogó—. Perdí mi primer amor. Me tuve que casar con tu padre por culpa de las ansias de poder que poseía mi madre; luego me revelan que mi alma gemela existía y tenía la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida lejos del reino…pero no, por supuesto. Decidí quedarme y apoderarme de todo, y ahí…te vi a ti…Bueno, te había visto hace tiempo, tu sabes a que me refiero—habló tratando de no confundirla—. Lo que quiero decir es que te vi de verdad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para solucionar el desastre que había provocado, y continué con el camino que ya había construido—finalizó avergonzada.

—No sé qué decirte…estoy casada con él, tenemos a Neal.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Acaso piensas que no me lo he repetido cada noche, cada día durante todos estos malditos años?—casi gritó, haciendo que Mary Margaret se diera la vuelta para comprobar que aun eran las únicas en el parque—. Perdí a Robin. Tú recuperaste a tu hija y has construido una familia hermosa. No sería justo para ti tener que lidiar conmigo ahora que tu vida comienza a funcionar como siempre tendría que haber sucedido…si no hubiera sido por mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó alarmada.

—Me iré de Storybrooke—soltó.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Regina?—preguntó sobresaltada—. ¿Cómo que te vas?

—Volveré al bosque encantado—dijo sonriendo apenas, mientras secaba con la manga de su saco negro una caprichosa lágrima—. Hice un trato con Gold.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—negó a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¿Qué firmaste?—inquirió desesperada.

—No tiene importancia—evadió.

—Claro que la tiene—exclamó, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos—. ¿Y Henry? ¿Qué pasará con él?

—Tiene a Emma…los tiene a todos ustedes—habló decidida—. Hasta tiene novia—dijo sonriendo de lado.

Henry había sido el único motivo el cual no había actuado antes . Amaba a su hijo con el alma, pero si no se alejaba ahora que había dado el primer paso, no lo haría jamás. Debía hacerlo, tenía que pensar en ella por primera vez en su vida. Si seguía en Storybrooke terminaría por destruir todo lo que había logrado, y no pretendía seguir hiriendo a las personas que increíblemente le habían ofrecido una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Amaste a Robin?—se vio preguntando sorpresivamente.

—Sí, lo hice, pero…

—No como a mí—terminó la frase por ella al ver que se le evaporaban las palabras—. Regina…

—¡Shh, no digas nada!—rogó, ladeando la cabeza—. Sólo quiero que me contestes algo—pidió torciendo los labios, dudando por un momento si quería saber realmente la respuesta.

—Por supuesto—aceptó sin pensarlo, acomodándose en el banco para observarla de frente.

—Alguna vez tú…

—¿De verdad es una duda para ti?—cortó con extrañeza.

—Sí, supongo que lo fue por muchos años—susurró desviando su mirada con la sonrisa más triste que su rostro podía albergar—. Fui una estúpida, ¿no?

—El autor ni siquiera nos dio una oportunidad—rió bromeando, pero con el corazón destrozado—. Y no, no fuiste una estúpida. Solo fuiste una mujer dolida, eso es todo.

Mary Margaret se enjuagó las lágrimas que ya rodaban libremente, y suspirando pesadamente, dejó que su mano descansara sobre la de ella.

—Hubiera sido el cuento más raro de toda la historia del bosque encantado, ¿no es así?—Regina respiró con pausa, tragando con dificultad por el nudo que se había formado en la garganta—. La reina malvada, sedienta de venganza por un amor no correspondido—recitó como si estuviera leyendo las páginas de un libro prohibido—. Y por supuesto se titularía: _Los innumerables desencuentros de dos locas de remate._

—Tú lo estabas, yo era una rebelde fugitiva tratando de no ser asesinada—corrigió, acariciando su mano helada.

—¡Jajaja, muy graciosa!—reprochó, recobrando un poco la compostura gracias a la pequeña broma—. ¡Así que ahora la loca fui solo yo!

—No te vayas—imploró, tomándose unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

—No lo hagas—detuvo con gesto suplicante—. No me des esperanzas, te lo pido por favor—rogó, apretando sus labios para obligarse a seguir en su sitio—. ¡Mira!—dijo sacudiendo sus pensamientos, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido turquesa.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lo preparé para ti, para que esta conversación no te afecte en el futuro que estás construyendo—explicó—. Y descuida, sólo se borrará el recuerdo de este encuentro.

—De ninguna manera beberé eso—dijo tajante.

—Blanca, es lo mejor—insistió, extendiendo el frasco para que lo sostuviera.

—No lo haré. Mi recuerdo será lo único que me quedará de ti cuando te marches ¡No quieras quitármelo!—suplicó para que no insistiera nuevamente.

Regina asintió, aceptando su negativa y volvió a guardar el frasco—. ¿Tú crees que existe más de un amor verdadero?—preguntó después de unos segundos.

—No tengo la menor duda—contestó para seguidamente acercase y abrazarla como nunca antes se había permitido.

—Me gustaría decírtelo, por lo menos una vez—balbuceó, descansado su cabeza en el hombro ofrecido.

—Entonces, dilo, Regina—dijo acunándola, y pegando el rostro al cuello de su chaqueta negra.

¿Y qué si las veían abrazadas? A nadie se le ocurriría pensar tal cosa. Era y seguiría siendo el mayor secreto y mejor guardado.

—Te amo—susurró casi en silencio, dejando que sus brazos se amoldaran en el estrecho abrazo.

—Y yo a ti—contestó dejando que su corazón hablara por ella—. Volveremos a vernos, lo prometo—murmuró sin intensiones de dejarla marchar todavía.

—Me pincharé el dedo y tendrás que ir a despertarme—bromeó entre lágrimas.

—Si así sucede, ahí estaré.

 **Fin?**

 **Alphania Hodel**

* * *

 **Por Merlín, me volví loca, lo sé. Amé esta pareja y no encontré ni un desgraciado fic en español, y no me quedó otra que hacerlo yo jaja.**

 **Si quieren y desean que siga caminando por este terreno poco explorado jeje, dejen sus comentarios. Digan que les ha parecido, si fue una locura, si se las imaginaron o lo que se les ocurra.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y abrazos.**


End file.
